1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and in particular to a backlight module with light-separation effect.
2. Description of Prior Art
A general LCD TV with light emitting diode (LED) backlight module is still remaining high cost, but the LED backlight module is considered to be a main development for the backlight source of the LCD TV after it is used for the backlight source of the notebook computers. In more particularly, the direct type of LED backlight with local dimming technology has advantages of lower power consumptions, increased display contract ratio, higher gray scale numbers and reduced dynamic image blur, among other types of light sources and will be difficult to replace by other types of light sources.
The local dimming technology of the LCD is region control technologies, which achieves backlight supplying for the LCD in different regions and different luminance levels. In order to achieve light-separation, a general backlight module includes a plurality of small size light guide plates, where the light guide plates are connected together to form a large light emitting plane.
Even the backlight light module with tiled light guide plate effectively achieves light-separation, bright lines (luminescent lines) are also produced, which are difficult to eliminate between the joint of the adjacent light guide plates.